


Pierced Ears and Swelled Hearts

by MelchiorGabor



Series: Mell’s Post-Squip Timeline [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Needles, gotta get back to class though, high school bathroom, ooooh it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: Michael asks Rich to pierce his ears in the school bathroom. It goes smoothly, and small bits of fluff ensue.





	Pierced Ears and Swelled Hearts

“Hey— ah!”

Michael Mell winced as Rich Goranski prodded his ear with a small sewing needle. The bathroom air encompassing the two reeked of teenage angst and high school drama, thus securing the fact that the two boys were up to something rebellious.

The two were sitting on the ground in one of the stalls of their high school bathroom, obviously partaking in some weird teenage scheme; the idea was sparked in Michael’s mind during one of the times he was high, and ever since, the urge to act upon that impulse simply grew. Of course, he needed to find somebody willing to do it with, and who else would he approach but Rich? The shorter, freckled boy always had a rather rebellious regime, thus compelling Michael to call him over the phone one night with one simple request. As anybody could tell, Rich agreed.

“Hold still,” Rich said, frowning as he used his free hand to turn Michael’s head toward the wall. This granted the short boy better access to Michael’s ear, which he was trying to examine. “If you end up moving as I’m going through with this, your ear is probably gonna fall off or something.”

The taller teen huffed and leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, trying to side-eye Rich with his head still turned. “Did you even wash the needle before you started poking me with it? If I get tetanus, I’m totally suing.”

“Shit, thanks for reminding me.” Rich stood from his spot and opened the stall door, swiftly moving to the sinks so he could disinfect the sewing needle to the best of his abilities. After pumping some soap onto it and thoroughly rinsing it with water, he waddled back into the stall and kneeled next to Michael once more. “Why did you ask me to do this, again?”

Michael smiled. “Because I knew anybody else would blatantly refuse and call me irresponsible for enlisting a teenager to pierce my ears instead of a professional,” he explained, consciously facing the wall again so Rich could take a better look at his ear. “There’s no way in hell I’m marching into a Claire’s store surrounded by eleven-year-old girls and asking to get my ears pierced there. Everywhere else is probably way too overpriced, too.”

“Okay, okay, it was just a question,” Rich snickered in return, using his stubby, freckled fingers to pinch Michael’s earlobe and pull it down gently. “I think I found a good spot. Do you even have earrings, dude?”

Rich’s question was met with a brief nod from Michael’s end as the taller boy fished out two small, circular black earrings from his pocket. They were both no bigger than the nail on his thumb, and he smiled sheepishly. “I dropped by Walmart for a quick second to pick up some cheap earrings in the meantime. Always come prepared, baby.” He snapped his fingers, feeling jazzy.

Smiling with humor, Rich brought the needle up to Michael’s earlobe again, gently poking it at around the center. “Alright, dude. I trust your judgement. Think you’re ready?”

Michael didn’t nod out of the fear that he’d unintentionally make Rich move the needle, so he just murmured out a small, “I dunno.” The teen was rightfully anxious about the whole thing, and Rich likely sensed this.

“Hey, bro, it’s alright,” he said, looking into Michael’s eyes with a comforting gaze. “We don’t have to follow through with shit if you aren’t totally ready. There’s no need to rush all of this.”

“No, no, I really want to do this now,” Michael insisted, grabbing a handful of his hoodie tightly as he anticipated the needle.

Taking this moment to pause and reassure Michael, Rich simply leaned forward and pressed a swift peck to the taller boy’s cheek, the bridge of his nose gently bumping Michael’s glasses. This seemed to quell the boy of his anxiety to a good degree.

“Uh, alright, um,” Michael stammered. “I think I’m ready now.”

_Here goes nothing_. Rich gave Michael a look of caution and solace before pushing the needle in as level as he could, making sure it completely penetrated the taller boy’s ear incredibly quickly. By the time Rich pulled the needle out again, Michael gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as he felt it go through.

“You okay, Mikey?” Rich asked, his eyes widening at the sight of the sudden hole in Michael’s right earlobe. There wasn’t any blood and the hole was small in size, meaning that the first piercing had been a success.

Nodding, Michael moved one of his hands up to brush his fingers over the hole. “That surprisingly didn’t hurt a lot,” he said after a moment, smiling a bit to himself. “That was pretty good for someone who’s probably completely inexperienced at this kind of thing.”

With a small smile, Rich hummed in agreement. “Totally, dude. Now for the next side.” He used his index finger to turn Michael’s head to face the other side. Looking over the boy’s face in its entirety for a short moment, he decided to abandon sensibility for a moment to peck the other side of Michael’s face. Now there was equilibrium.

Michael said nothing as his eyes widened again, a hint of red tinting his cheeks. Smiling to himself and feeling a bit brazen in the moment, Rich positioned the needle on Michael’s opposite ear and quickly punctured it as well. Within only a few mere seconds, there was hole in Michael’s other earlobe.

Sighing in relief that it was finally done, he took the earrings he had purchased and held them out to Rich. “Can you help me put these in?”

With a quick nod, Rich took the earrings and placed them each into one of Michael’s new piercings. He had to admit that they looked pretty good on the boy; hell, anybody would be able to see that.

Since the entire ordeal finally finished and Michael had new ear piercings at last, that left the relieved teens alone in a bathroom stall with a bit more time to spare until their free period ended. Michael decided to bring up the obvious.

“So you just, like, kissed me,” he said. _Way to go, Mell,_ he thought, _you just made things even more awkward. Good job._

“I kissed your cheek, yeah,” Rich confirmed with a small nod, his blonde hair bobbing along with his head. “What about it?”

_‘What about it?’ Who does this kid think he is?_ “I dunno if there was any sentiment behind it, but—“ Michael started, but was cut off by the freckled boy, whose face was flushed to a faint degree.

“I’m into you, Mell. Are you blind or just really stupid?” Rich asked in return, removing his eyes from Michael’s face for a brief moment to place the needle onto the ground. He wouldn’t need it anytime later, anyway.

“Well, I—“

Rich pressed a finger against Michael’s lips in a totally-condescending-yet-oddly-cute sort of way. “Shush. You’re dragging this out way longer than it needs to be. Give me a simple yes or no: do you feel the same?”

“Rich—“

“Yes or no.”

Michael huffed in defeat, burying his head in his hands. There was no winning with this kid, was there? “Yeah.”

“Cool, because now that I pierced your ears, I’m gonna pretend that you’re crying about how much it hurts so I have an excuse to kiss you,” Rich said mirthfully, unequivocally coming off as brash. “Then you’ll feel better and we can get back to class. Deal?”

“Wha— uh, okay,” Michael stuttered, tripping over his words in disbelief. Did Rich really make that much of a stretch just to have an excuse to kiss him?

It appeared so. Rich flashed the boy a grin and honed in on Michael’s lips, tilting his head to kiss the boy without his glasses becoming an obstruction. He placed a hand on Michael’s cheek and noted how Michael leaned into their embrace, appearing to not mind it in the slightest. When they finally pulled away, Rich bolted up to his feet and extended his hand out to the other teen in an attempt to help him up.

Once they both stood, Rich looked up at Michael and shot him a single finger gun. “Now to get back to class and learn some shit,” he said, unlocking the stall door and freezing up as he saw another boy push open the door to another bathroom stall. The stranger’s dark eyes first landed on Rich, then Michael.

“Hope I’m not intruding on anything,” he drawled, an amused grin on his face. Huffing in contempt, Rich stormed out.

Michael lingered for the briefest of moments. “ _No_ ,” he murmured barely above a whisper, eyes flicking back and forth across the bathroom tile. After those words left his mouth, he quickly fled, opting to follow after Rich.

FIN. 


End file.
